Field of Invention
The present invention relates to an electromagnetic valve, and more particular to an electromagnetic valve with an electromagnetic driving device. The present invention further provides to a method for supplying electrical power for the electromagnetic valve.
Description of Related Arts
Electromagnetic valve is an industrial equipment of the electromagnetic control and is an automatic basic component for fluid control. The electromagnetic valve generally comprises a sealed chamber, oil holes formed at different positions of the sealed chamber, a piston disposed at a middle of the sealed chamber, and two electromagnets disposed on two sides of the piston respectively. Each of the electromagnets generally comprises an armature and an electromagnet coil, wherein movements of a valve body can be controlled by the displacement of armature which is controlled by the amount of the current passing through/cutting off the control coil. Then, the oil holes can be opened or closed by the movements of the armature, so a hydraulic cylinder can be pushed to move by the oil pressure.
Accordingly, the existing electromagnetic valve provides a simple structure between the coil and the armature to provide a large hydraulic power, on the other hand, the coil generates a large amount of heat.
Electromagnetic valve is a mechanical equipment which can be commonly used to control the flow direction, the flow rate or other parameters. Electrical power is required for the electromagnetic valve, and the control of the fluid can be achieved by controlling/cutting off the amount of the current of the control coil of the electromagnetic valve.
Conventional electromagnetic valve has several drawbacks. At first, the common industrial electromagnetic valve has a large power consumption based on the structure thereof, wherein the existing operating voltage of the electromagnetic valve is kept in constant during the entire operating period to determine the high-energy consumptions for electromagnetic valve. Secondly, when the power of the electromagnetic valve is turned on, the control coil of the electromagnetic valve will generate a lot of heat after a long continuous usage period of the existing electromagnetic valve. As the temperature of the control coil being increased, and the resistance thereof is increased and the current is decreased. Again, the reliability is poor during the start of the electromagnetic valve, and the valve core of the electromagnetic valve is easy to be stuck and can't be started by the power of the fluid, burrs, and particles. Also, an alternating current is used by the electromagnetic valve, and an output of the alternating current easily to generate fluctuations. In addition, if the displacement of the valve core of the electromagnetic valve is not in position, the inductance of the control coil becomes smaller and the current passed through the control coil become larger, so that the current passed through the control coil control exceeds the maximum standard to cause the control coil being burned. Finally, the loss of the vortex of the electromagnetic valve is large so as to cause a low working efficiency.